You Had Me from Hello
by Johanna-002
Summary: Inside I built a wall So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall One touch, you brought it down...- Kenny Chesney. Please Read and Review!


**Title: You Had Me from Hello**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's character's. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

*XxX*

**_One word, that's all you said  
>Something in your voice caused me to turn my head<br>Your smile, just captured me  
>You were in my future as far as I could see<br>And I dont know how it happens, but it happens still  
>You asked me if I love you, if I always will<em>**

He turned around, nearly running into the person behind him. "Ops! Ma'am, I am so sorry." He quickly apologized.

She smiled, backing away. "It's fine. No harm done."

He looked up, his boyish smile fading. _Wow,_ He thought as his eyes scanned over her body. She was dressed in green scrubs and a white doctor's coat, her brown hair pinned tightly in a bun. "Hi"

The young doctor smiled back, "Hello." She felt herself blush under his gaze. He was clumsy, but cute. She too scanned over his attire and her eyes widened when she noticed the gun and badge. "You're a cop?"

"Detective, but close enough." He laughed. "You're a doctor?"

"Medical Examiner in training," She told him proudly, pointing to her medical badge.

He nodded, his eyes reading over the words. "Melinda Warner," he smiled up at her and she smiled back. "Beautiful name,"

"Thank you, and what may I call you detective?" she asked holding out her left hand.

He took it, shaking it gently. "Fin."

"Fin." She repeated. "Interesting,"

He laughed, flipping her hand over slightly. "No ring?"

Melinda shook her head. "No ring."

Fin smiled a little more, "Well, Melinda Warner, seeing as you have no ring and the fact that you are one beautiful woman, will you give me the honor of buying you a cup of coffee?"

Melinda nodded. "If I'm not paying you could even throw in a Cheese Danish." She said with a small chuckle.

**_Well you had me from hello  
>I felt love start to grow<br>The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
>It was over from the start you completely stole my heart<br>And now you won't let go  
>I never even had a chance you know<br>You had me from hello_**

Tears filled Melinda's eyes as the man before her stood on one knee. It had been seven glorious years since their first meeting at Jo & Kay's Coffee shop.

It was love at first sight. Fin had managed to get Melinda's number, and liked promised, he called her the second his shift ended. They went out on one date, and Melinda knew form then on that she would one day spend the rest of her life with him.

"Melinda, I have never loved anyone like the way I love you. There's just something about you…" he trailed off. "You had me from hello Melinda. Since the day I met you in that coffee shop, I've been in love with you. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you, that one day I would marry you. So, here I am, asking for your hand in marriage."

Melinda whipped the corner of her eyes, sniffling slightly. Fin smiled gripping her hand a little tighter. "What do you say Melinda, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

She nodded, laughing and crying, while whipping her eyes with the back of her hands. "Nothing would make me happier." She laughed against his lips as he kissed her passionately.

**_Inside I built a wall  
>So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall<br>One touch, you brought it down  
>The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground<br>And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again  
>The last time was the last time I'd let someone in<em>**

Like every couple, they hit a hard spot.

"What the hell do you want me to do Melinda?" Fin yelled as his wife threw yet another plate against the wall.

Melinda had tears streaming down her face. "I don't care! But you need to figure it out! I can't take care of the kids, go to work and take care of the house by myself Fin, I won't do it. If you don't want to help me let me know now! I'm so sick of this!"

Fin felt his heat break. His wife didn't want him around anymore? She was willing to end it all? "So… What?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"I don't know! I just- I don't know!" Melinda sobbed, sinking down to the kitchen floor.

Fin sat down next to her. "Do you want me to leave?"

**_But you had me from hello  
>I felt love start to grow<br>The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
>It was over from the start you completely stole my heart<br>And now you wont let go  
>I never even had a chance you know<br>You had me from hello_**

Melinda's head shot up, and her cries got louder. "No you moron! I want you to help me! I want you to be my husband again, I hate when you are gone! I never get to see you and I miss you!"

Fin grabbed her hand, their fingers intertwining. Melinda couldn't take this anymore. It had been months since she had actually felt loved and she wouldn't be denied that any longer. She threw her arms around him, and she smiled when she felt him return the embrace. "Don't you love me anymore?" She asked shakily.

"Of course I do Melinda." He answered quickly. He pulled back, cupping her face in his hands. "Don't ever question that Melinda. I've always and will always love you." He told her truthfully. "And I'm so sorry I haven't been helping out as much lately. I'll take a week or so off work, just so I can be with you and the kids. Does that sound okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Melinda nodded and softly kissed his lips. "Thank you." She let a shaky breath pass her lips before continuing. "I'm sorry for yelling, I just- I can't lose you. You and the kids are my world and when you're gone a lot, my world feels empty."

Fin nodded in understanding kissing her once more. "Come on, I think we have some very scared, but cute five and four year olds to attend to." He said referring to their five year old son, Ken and four year old daughter, Melanie.

**_Thats all you said  
>Something in your voice caused me to turn my head<br>You had me from hello_**

**_You had me from hello  
>Girl, I've loved you from hello<em>**

"Good night, I love you." Melinda cooed softly into her son's ear.

"I love you too," Ken mumbled his eyes opening and closing. He was so ready for sleep.

Fin stroked his daughter's hair. Man she looked just like her mamma- beautiful. "Night baby girl,"

Melanie smiled up at him, her brown eyes capturing his heart the way Melinda's had. "Daddy?" she called softly.

"Yes baby?" he asked sweetly.

Melinda was walking back towards her bedroom when she heard a cute, innocent voice capture her ears. She stood at the left side of Melanie's room, keeping out of sight but being close enough to hear every word she and Fin were saying.

"Daddy do you still love Mommy?"

Fin was a little surprised at the question but he knew why she asked it. They had been fighting so much lately that it was only human to second guess their love. "Yeah Melanie, I do. I love Mommy very, very much."

"How much, from the sun and back?" she asked sleepily.

"I don't think there is distance." He said with a smile. "Let's just say if Mommy didn't love daddy, Daddy would be very, very, sad." Melanie laughed a little.

"You'd be sad?"

"Of course I would. Melanie, your mom means a lot to me and I love her very, very much. You know that right?" Melanie nodded.

"Does mommy know that?"

Fin was quite. "I'll tell you what, if you go to sleep right now, I'll make sure mommy knows it forever."

Melanie nodded, her big brown eyes closing and her little arms tightening around her green blanket.

Leaving her room Fin spotted Melinda leaning against the wall. "Hey," he said shyly.

"Hello,"

Fin pulled her towards him. "How much of that did you hear?"

Melinda smiled resting her head against his chest. "All of it."

He kissed the top of her head. "Good, because I meant every word of it. I love you a lot Melinda."

She tightened her hold on him "I know. I love you too, more than you could ever imagine."

**A/N: Please review!**

**Well I hope you guys are enjoying these Song-Fics. I'm trying to do lovey dovey songs so Fin and Melinda can be all sappy lol- despite their fight in this one. **

**Anyways the song is 'You Had Me from Hello' by Kenny Chesney. 25 more Song-Fics to go in order to complete the goal I set for myself!**

**Much Love,  
>Johanna<strong>


End file.
